


Hellboy's Kitten

by SynmireGrimm



Series: Hellboy and his Kitten [1]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Tags to Come, Biting, Brief Original Male Characters, Brief oral play, Cat, Cat shifter, Cats, Cum belly, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Immortals, Jealousy, Kittens, Knotting, Love, Marking, Mates, Mating Bonds, Mating Marks, Near Death Experiences, Past Love, Possessive Tendencies, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, Size Differences, Soulmates, Violence, Witch - Freeform, Witches, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynmireGrimm/pseuds/SynmireGrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Immortal Shifter-Demon Hybrid. An Immortal Demon-Witch Hybrid. Soulmates.<br/>Who would've thought that Hellboy and Liz never end up together, huh? </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Nice to see you again, Emilia." Trevor Bruttenholm calls back to me. I growl. "Happy as always, I see." He smiles as he walks away. Red is confused. The young cop leaves. Red's smile drops. "Meyers." A beat of silence. "Pops?" He questions. "Hmm."<br/>He looks down at me. "Pops knows you?" I jump from his hold and step away, shifting to my 'human' form. He's shocked. I look up at him, and smile brightly. "Hi. I'm Emilia." I say quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellboy's Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> (IT'S FINISHED :3)  
> Sorry for any mistakes. This wasn't Beta'd.  
> If this is liked well enough, I'll write another short story for it.  
> -Syn

{Emilia (Emily-e-ah) POV}

"We lead a charmed life." I hear as I prowl through the cistern above the Vandorveer Reservoir. I freeze, one paw lifted in mid-step. A deep grunt, a scraping noise, something is snapped, and a splash is all that follows in answer. I put my paw down. Who are these fools? The waters are guarded by the twin Sammael! Speaking of. Damn Rasputin, and damn Kroenen and Haupstein for resurrecting the man.  
Way off, I hear Kroenen moving about. Bloody bastard. "Hey, uh, Docta? This should cover your tail, friend. Reliquary. Straight from the Vatican." I slink closer as the deep voice speaks, peering around a corner. There, standing over the open manhole, are three human men, a anthropomorphic fish person, and a rather large and muscled red-skinned man. From his tail and horns, I see he is a half demon. The fish man is holding a chain with a reliquary dangling from it. "-looks like, uh, pinky." Red stares at fish as he hooks the reliquary onto his wrist like a bracelet. "Remind me why I keep doing this?" Fish asks, snark tinging his tone of voice. "Rotten eggs and the safety of mankind." Red supplies. "Ah." and a nod from Fish. He clicks something on his belt and dives in. Idiot!  
The other four turn their backs to the manhole, and I streak over and dive in with a tiny "plip", shifting into a mermaid-like creature, slipping deeper into the water quickly. The humans are fated to die today, I can't interfere with that. But I can save the Fishman. I swim behind said creature, watching as he collects three sammael eggs into a canister. I hide behind a wall partition as I wait, already sensing the Sammael circling. One swims behind Fish, and I duck back as he turns around. After a few beats of nothing, he turns back to the newly found egg pile. His reliquary catches on metal, snapping off his wrists and falling to where he cannot reach it. A sammael attacks, swiping Fish's chest. I intercept the Sammael as it tries to give a killing blow to Fish's neck, tackling it away to give Fish a head start. I hiss out bubbles as its claws dig into my stomach, then dart after Fish and the other Sammael. Fish is cornered, the Sammael just barely missing him. I create a dark aura and let the Sammael sense it. They both swim off. I wait for the Sammael to exit the water and head towards the humans before I slip into the alcove Fish is in. He starts at the sight of me, then relaxes slightly. I smile at him, my tail moving slowly so I stay in place.  
"I guess your the one who tackled the resurrection hound so I could get away?" He questions. I nod, smile widening. "Thank you." He says. "Your welcome. I could not save the two humans up above, so I followed you to help you. They have died, from the sudden silence." I murmur. He looks saddened just the slightest at the loss of the human lives. "One of the humans is still okay, it seems. The big, Red one is fighting with one of the Sammael. Oh! They fell. No idea where. Too far for me to hear. " I supply. He looks surprised. "You can hear that far?" I nod. He's silent for a moment, then frowns. "Why can I not sense your mind? Who are you." He asks. I shrug. "Natural mental shields. I'm Emilia. You may know me as Tantibus (one Latin word for Nightmare), though." His eyes widen significantly. "Nightmare. That explains it. The Original Hybrid. Many thought you died due to your absence as of late." He says. "I like a little privacy and alone time, what can I say?" I quip back.  
"We should go topside. Now." I tell him. We swim quickly towards the manhole. At the noises of two Sammael eggs hatching behind us, I grab Fish and make a dash for the manhole. We vault out of the water, I shift into my human form, and I drag both of us to hide behind a wall partition as the Sammael burst forth. I can hear Red entering the abandoned tunnels again. I hear a scuffle end in a gasp, and fading ticking. Kroenen! The bastard. "The third human is injured. Do me a favor. Don't mention who I am to the Big One." I shift into my kitten form as Fish nods. "I'm Abe." He supplies suddenly as I sit next to him, almost as if it was an after thought. Well, at least I don't have to call him Fish anymore. Red comes thundering towards us a little bit later, with back up. After getting Abe dealt with, Red picks me up, petting me softly. I stare at him for almost a full minute, then start purring. 

~~~~

I am sitting on Red's shoulder, eyes on Abe's unconscious form as the FBI guy and Red talk. "He'll make it." Manning says, lighting a cigar. "Not everyone was so lucky. We had, uh, two agents die today. Clay probably won't survive the night." Red strokes my head. "Not now, man." Red says, and I nudge my head to his cheek for some form of comfort. "Please." Manning looks ticked. "Your reckless. These men trusted you to lead them as a team. Where were you?" I hiss at Manning, and Red pats my head. "I knew those men better than you did." Red says. "Oh, I see. That makes it all right, d-" Red interrupts. "No, it doesn't make it alright. But I stopped that thing, didn't I?" Red spits at Manning. "Yes, you did. That's what you do, that why we need you, you have an insight, you know monsters." Red steps forward. "What're you trying to say?" Manning steps closer to us, and I growl at him quietly. "This whole thing is a farce. Because, in the end, after you've killed, after you've captured every freak out there, there's still one left. You." Red just nods, and I wait for it. 3... 2... 1... there it is!  
"Hey, uh, I would be more gracious, but...." He rips the giant silver tank next to us from its trappings, and throws it through the window beside Manning's head. Nicely done, Red. Manning stumbles through the broken window wall, scared. "I want... I want that THING locked up. Starting now, right now. I- do-nah- no!" He runs as Red walks out, holding me and petting me tenderly. Red turns at a feminine voice. "Liz?" He is happily surprised. That urks me a bit for some reason. "Liz." He smiles. She walks away. "You did it, buddy!" Red cheers to a young cop. "You did it!" He is too happy, and drops me. I grumble in disdain as he picks me up again.  
"Nice to see you again, Emilia." Trevor Bruttenholm calls back to me. I growl. "Happy as always, I see." He smiles as he walks away. Red is confused. The young cop leaves. Red's smile drops. "Meyers." A beat of silence. "Pops?" He questions. "Hmm."  
He looks down at me. "Pops knows you?" I jump from his hold and step away, shifting to my 'human' form. He's shocked. I look up at him, and smile brightly. "Hi. I'm Emilia." I say quietly. 

~~~~  
Hellboy's POV  
~~~~

The soft black cat I had been holding changes into a stunning young woman. She is only about 5'8", but I tower over her and that's pleasing to a suddenly awoken, much more primal part of me. She has soft, shiny black hair to her chin, bright blue eyes framed by thick, long lashes, a straight nose, full red lips, very fair skin with no blemishes in sight, no freckles, nothing, and the perfect build. She is slim, but has curves in all the right places. She has a full chest and hips, slim hands, a flat stomach, and toned legs. She is wearing a form fitting black spandex long-sleeve shirt, skin tight black jeans, and black shoes, converse from the looks. I shake myself from my stupor. "I'm Hellboy. Some people call me HB." I supply. Her smile is breathtaking. "I'm gonna call you Red." She giggles, the laughter falling like music from her lips. "Then I'm calling you Kitten." I retort. She just smiles again. It's like a punch to the lungs. Why is she so pretty? She's prettier then Liz. Correction, Emilia is gorgeous, Liz is pretty.  
"How did you shift?" I ask. "I'm a hybrid, like you, only half demon, half shifter." She explains. "You know your immortal, right?" She suddenly asks. I frown. "I'm from the Bible days, luv. Haven't aged since I reached 20. Nothings been successful in killing me. I even got torn apart once. Was aware the whole time, and my sister put my pieces in the right places so I could heal quickly and without scarring. She's half demon, half witch like you." I'm half horrified that she was torn apart, half shocked by the status of my mortality. Or should I say immortality? Oh, and I'm not alone! There are others like me, ones who will live just as long as I will! She pats my chest. "Your not alone anymore. Alexis should arrive shortly." I'm not Alone! I laugh, hugging her to me and spinning her in a circle. Once I stop, I'm leaning down with my hands on her hips, and her hands are on my chest. Our eyes lock, and- her lips are so soft. They mold with and submit to my own perfectly.  
We pull away, slowly. Her eyes are sparkling. Come one, Red, lets see your room. I don't want to stand in a hallway all day." She pouts. I want to bite her lip.  
~~~  
She is laying on my bed, shoes off, surrounded by my cats. She is watching me as I'm watching her. She's perfect. Her being in my bed made that primal side satisfied yet hungry. I stand, and prowl forward, leaning over her, kissing her. I'm in my own personal heaven right now. 

~~~~  
Emilia POV  
~~~~

Hellboy has me sitting on his lap while he writes something to Liz. I'm mildly jealous, but I understand. She was in his life much longer then I have been. I shift in his lap, and sigh in boredom. Meyers walks in, bearing two giant bowls of chili. "I'm gonna put these over here, okay?" Red is shushing at him. Meyers ignores it and turns to me. "Professor Broom said your rooms are ready, and that Mr. Tepesh has arrived." I smile. "Finally! I was so bored. I'll be back!" I giggle, bouncing out of the room. 

~~~~  
Hellboy POV  
~~~~

I frown. Emilia is gone, and she had been very happy to hear about the Tepesh guy. Hmm. I think that is jealousy I'm feeling. She was so warm and soft and supple in my lap, and it was so hard to focus on the letter and not her perfection. She purred when I stroked her hair. I feel lonely now. I go back to the letter. "Hey, Meyers. Your a talker. Whats, uh... Whats a good word, a solid word for need?" I ask. He turns to me. "Well, uh, needs a good, solid word." I sigh. "Too needy." He starts to walk away as I crumble another paper and throw it. "Well look, start in okay? You got nachos comin'." I 'mm' in response. "Nachos."  
"Oh my god! Look at them all!" I stand at Liz's voice. "Who had babies? Huh." She picks up one of my cats. "Uh.. Liz. There is somethin' I, uh, need for you to hear.... And it's-" She interrupts. "Woah, woah, woah. Will it take long? Cause I'm actually going out." I look up. "Out? Out-Out?" I ask. "Yeah." For a cup of coffee. But go ahead, read." I step closer. "Are you going alone?" She glances down at her hand for just a moment in hesitation. "No, Meyers is taking me." Meyers suddenly walks between us. "Hey, your chili's getting cold." I walk away. "Not hungry." Liz steps towards me. "Is there something you'd like me to hear?" I turn my chair away. "It's just a list, not finished." I say. "Okay, well then... Later. See ya." She starts to walk away when there's a sudden loud booming noise. The three of us take off towards the lobby. Emilia is laughing really hard, and there's a dark haired man beside her. There's another man crumpled on the ground, groaning. "That's what happens when your a pervert, Kane." She crows, kicking a piece of rubble at him. The dark haired man beside Emilia runs his hand over his face. "I'm going to bed. Emilia, no causing death, limb loss, permanent scarring, or any other major things to Kane." Emilia turns to him and pouts. I want to bite that lip. "Your no fun when your tired, Vlad." Suddenly, she sees us. She lights up. "Red!" She cheers, and leaps on me. I catch her easily, supporting her thighs as she wraps her legs around my waist. More then one part of me likes this position.  
"Red, meet Vladimir Tepesh, original vampire. The dumbass on the ground is Kane. He's a perverted asshat, so watch out Liz." She says factually. I snort. "Vlad, Kane, this is Red, Meyers, and Liz." She introduces. "His name is Hellboy." John supplies. Emilia shrugs, indifferent. Liz and Meyers leave, and Vlad drags Kane off. I take Emilia back to my room, hands on her ass now.  
~~~  
I wait as the door is closed, then swipe stuff off of the table. I lay her down on it, and kiss her thoroughly, grinding my hips into her. She mewls, reciprocating the eager kiss and arching her hips up to meet mine. I growl. "Who is he to you?" I snarl. She moans, then takes a deep breath. "Kane is an eternal nuisance, and Vlad was born the same year I was. He's my best friend, and Kane's watcher. Vlad's soulmate died a hundred years ago, and he's pissy right now because she's been reincarnated and she's of age, and he can't find her." She explains breathlessly as I grind my stiff erection into the warm space between her thighs. My jealousy dissipates and I take her mouth in a deep kiss. After a few more minutes of ravaging her mouth, she pushes at my shoulders suddenly. I pull back with a frown.  
"Your food is coming." She mumbles as I kiss her neck. I sigh forlornly, and nip at her neck one last time before letting her up. Her hair is mussed, her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling, a line of marks down one side of her neck, her lips kiss swollen and spit-slick. She's even more beautiful, which I didn't think was possible. She straightens her clothing, but doesn't try to hide her hickies. A warm, possessive feeling curls within me. She moves to the bed, her hips rolling and tempting me to just take her, arriving company be damned. She lays down, stretching and rubbing against my covers like a cat as my nachos are brought in. I barely manage to thank the agent who brought the food before I'm shoving him back out and shutting the door. I turn back around, and Emilia has taken off her long sleeve to reveal a tank top and the edges of a lacy black bra peeking out from the top, the entrancingly creamy flesh of her breasts tantalizing me.  
I prowl towards her, nudging cats out of my way as I crawl up my bed and over Emilia. "Kitten, your killing me." I say simply. She raises a delicate eyebrow. "Am I?" She teases. My eyes darken and I yank her up to crush her breasts to my chest as I plunder her mouth. She moans and mewls so beautifully for me. I part with her only to yank off my shirt. Once it's off, I see that Emilia has shimmied out of her tank top and jeans to reveal a matching set of delicate lace panties to go with the bra. She sits up, lips on my abdomen, her hands deftly pulling my belt off. My abdomen muscles tighten as I kneel in front of this little vixen, her mouth breathing hot, damp air over my suddenly exposed erection. My hand comes around the tangle in her hair, my tail curling gently around her throat, and then I freeze. Her little mouth has engulfed the head of my erection, and I groan heavily. Pure bliss. Her tongue digs into the slit at the center of the head, lapping up the beading precome like a kitten with milk.  
"Kitten.." I growl, pulling her off. "I will be inside you when I come." I husk as I kick off my boots and pants, then unclasp her bra. After a few minutes of fondling her breasts, I lower my hands to gently remove her taunting panties. Her mound is smooth, hairless, as is everything but her head. It glistens wetly as I lower my left hand, my fingers parting the delicate folds, and stroking the wetness around her clit. She trembles sweetly, and I plunge my fingers into her tight, wet heat. She gasps prettily, her back arching, and I take the opportunity to take one of her breasts in my mouth, my right hand supporting her lower back. I curl my fingers in her wet heat, then scissor them apart. Her inner muscles clench deliciously around the two of my digits within her.  
"Red... Red, please... Please, I need you inside me." She moans out. Only too happy to oblige, I remove my fingers and crawl up her little body so I'm surrounding her on all sides but her back. She spreads her legs, bringing them up to wrap lithely around my waist. My hands brace on either side of her head, and with one thrust I plunge all 12 inches of my shaft within her. 

~~~~  
Emilia POV  
~~~~

I arch my back, screaming soundlessly in pleasure as he nearly splits me in half. I clench down tight around him, and he growls out. The base of his member is slightly thicker, and my muscles clench around it, then relax, multiple times. "You keep that up and this will be over before its even started." Hellboy growls out a me. I moan, my head falling to the side listlessly as he starts thrusting gently into me. His pace steadily builds, and I grab his shoulders to keep from sliding up into the headboard. He's soon slamming in and out of me, and I'm writhing beneath him. My first orgasm suddenly explodes within me, and I shake as I clench tight around him. That only seems to spur him on even more, and he starts thrusting as fast and as hard as he can. His bed is hitting the wall repeatedly, He's got this near continuous growling thing going on, and I'm doing my best not to scream out in ecstasy.  
I claw at his back, and move my hips the best I can to meet his. Suddenly, the base of his shaft seems to be swelling. I'm confused, and trying to think of WHY it would be doing that, but as I realize what is happening, its too late and he's slamming the thick ball of his knot into me, locking us together, and the most world shattering orgasm washes over me. I distantly register that I am screaming, my back arched, and my entire body shaking as wave after wave of the prolonged orgasm wash over me. 

~~~~  
Hellboy POV  
~~~~

The greatest orgasm of my life locks my muscles in place so I'm seated balls deep inside Emilia as she screams. I can feel that the base of my dick is enlarged, and I'm slightly confused but ignore it as something takes over me and I surge down to clamp my mouth on the right side of Emilia's neck. I can feel the skin breaking under my teeth, taste the blood, feel it bubble past my lips to drip down to her collar bone. Just as I release her neck and push my upper body up, Emilia has stopped screaming and she's limp beneath me, her eyes glazed and a satisfied curl to her lips that makes that primal part of me that took over purr in satisfaction that we had pleased her so greatly. Suddenly, the door to my room swings open and three agents burst inside, eyes looking around for the source of the noise. It only takes a few seconds for them to look at us, then look embarrassed as they slink back out, my growl of possessiveness following them.  
"Red..." Emilia murmurs in a broken voice, the scream having roughened her throat. I look down at her. Her eyes have cleared some, and she pulls me down to her. I drop to my elbows so I can be closer to her.  
"Kitten." I state simply. She smiles, satisfied exhaustion creeping over her face. "You knotted me." She murmurs. "So that's what my dick did. Huh." I just shrug. She laughs softly. "Do you know what that means?" She asks tiredly. I shake my head. "Means.... Means we're mates." She huffs out, eyes closing. "What?" I ask, honestly confused. "Mates. Soul mates. yada yada. Hybrid males like you only knot and mark a girl if they are your soulmate." I freeze for a few seconds, then relax. "So that's also why I bit you. Huh. Who'da known. Soulmates, you say? Sounds good. That means I don't have'ta worry aboutcha aging and dying." She smiles, opening her eyes, then kisses me sweetly. "I'm glad it was you." She murmurs, then looks down. "We should be locked for 'bout half an hour all together. Wake me before you pull out." She murmurs, then passes out. I just stay above her, stroking her hair out of her face and looking down at her. While just last yesterday I would have denied being in love with anyone but Liz, ever, I know that I would never go back even if given the chance.  
I may have only known her a few hours, but I'm already in love with Emilia. I didn't know about Soulmates before now, but as she said, I'm glad its her. If it was Liz I'd have to watch her age and die and I don't think I could've done it. 

~~~~  
Emilia's POV  
~~~~ 

I wake precisely 25 minutes after I fell asleep, and Red had rolled onto his back in that time so I was laying on his chest and cradled in his arms. "Glad your awake." He says, lifting my chin and leaning down to kiss me. "I'm gonna roll us over and pull out." He says. "Hold on." I tell him as I grab the towel that's on the side of the bed. I fold it in half and lay it where we will be rolling. At his curious look, I blush. "This is the first time you knotted. You don't realize how much you filled me with your seed." I mumble, looking down at my slightly swollen belly, belatedly realizing I could very well get pregnant for this. Red shrugs, then rolls us. I bend my knees up so my feet are off the towel, take a deep breath, then nod at Red. He pulls, my body resisting slightly as his knot hasn't gone down more then about halfway. "Just tug back." I murmur, cheeks red.  
He does tug back, then sits back on his knees to watch as I moan at being left empty and a gush of his seed spills from me and onto the blanket. I press my hand to my stomach, and more gushes out. He swears softly. "God dammit, that is simultaneously hot as hell and makes me want to put it all back and plug you up so you'll get pregnant." He says softly. I moan, my diminishing blush flaring once again. He chuckles, then looks down to examine his knot. "It gets BIGGER then this?" He asks suddenly. I laugh breathlessly as I sit up since the bulk of the cum is out, although I'm sure there is still more inside me. "That's about the size of a tennis ball. It got bigger then a soft ball, and was about the size of a baseball when you pulled it out." I tell him. He looks from his diminishing knot to between my legs and the pool of cum. "I want to do it again." He says simply. I laugh, wincing slightly as I lean over to grab my tank top. I use it to clean my thighs off as I kneel beside the blanket and the puddle of cum.  
"Your beautiful." He suddenly says. I look up at him, blushing again. I roll the towel up, get dressed again, then throw my tank top and the towel in the laundry basket. I walk past his now half clothed form, only for him to grab my hips and put his head on my shoulder. "Whats the rush, beautiful?" He asks. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. I think somethings wrong." I whisper, then bend down to pull on my socks and shoes. He leans down and digs his teeth gently into my butt. I squeak, and he laughs, his voice husky. "Had to do it. Alright. Let me get my shirt and shoes." He says, then stands, pressing his new erection to my ass just as I go to straighten myself. He laughs as I moan quietly, then goes to his dresser to grab a new shirt and pull on his boots. I wait at the door, and he wraps an arm around my waist. I open the door with my mind, and just as it swings shut behind us an agent comes running up.  
"HB, Miss Grimm, come with me." He says, then runs off. We exchange a glance, then rush after him.  
~~~  
Trevor is dead. I stand frozen in shock as Red drops to his knees beside his father. Liz and Meyers arrive, Liz crying. Meyers touches my arm, and I snap out of my haze to realize that tears are dripping silently from my cheeks. I drop down beside Red, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his pectorals as he clings to me desperately. This can't be happening. Trevor... Oh, Trevor....  
Suddenly, I feel Red lifting me into his arms as he stands and rushes from the library with me. "Emilia! Hellboy!" Vlads voice halts Red, and He just stands there, the broken look on his face making me cry harder. Suddenly I'm being pulled from a protesting Hellboy's arms, and smaller arms pull me to a softer body I know well. "Lexi..." I gasp out brokenly. "Shh... I know sweetie..." She strokes my hair. I gasp in a shuddering breath as the world spins, then collapse. 

~~~~  
3rd person POV  
~~~~

It's been three days since Trevor Bruttenholm's death. Alexis has explained to Hellboy about Emilia's attachment to Trevor, since they both had been there beside Trevor since Trevor's birth. Hellboy and Emilia and Alexis and Pietro have mourned silently in the library. Pietro is Alexis' soulmate. Hellboy sits staring into the fire, Emilia curled up in his lap, his arms wrapped loosely around her. Every time someone tries getting Hellboy to let her go, he tightens his grip and kicks them away. No one is taking his Emilia, his kitten. Alexis and Pietro come and go, sitting silently with the new mates as they grieve.  
In those three days, Hellboy and Emilia have not eaten or slept or done anything but mourn or take short breaks to relieve themselves, after which they cling together once more. The vow of revenge towards the one who killed Trevor is a silent one, but felt by the four of them. Emilia and Hellboy can occasionally be found in a different position, one where she is still in his lap but facing him this time, her hand on his cheek and their foreheads touching, their eyes closed. It's how Emilia shares her memories of Trevor with Hellboy. Hellboy cherishes each of these moments, his sorrow alleviating partially as he watches all the shenanigans that Emilia got Trevor into. Emilia was there the day Trevor found Hellboy, but she was fighting to keep the portal closed, her body suspended midair and her form glowing with golden flames. She had collapsed and been unconscious when the picture was taken.  
Emilia now has a sprawling tattoo of swirling thick black lines that match the pattern etched into Hellboys right shoulder. Emilia explained soulmates to Hellboy silently through memories of the teachings her and her sisters mother had given. Hellboy promises that what he had with Liz was gone now, no longer his obsession.  
~~~  
It's raining as the procession of Trevor Bruttenholm's funeral begins. Above where they are carrying the coffin is a skywalk, and on its roof is a half demon red man and two black panthers, one with green eyes, the other with blue. Six agents lower his coffin into the funeral car. Liz turns and looks up at them. The panthers simultaneously let out twin roars, roars that speak of sorrow, and promise revenge. Hellboy places his hand on the golden eyed panthers head. They stay for a few moments more, then turn as one and leave. There is no happiness to be found within the headquarters that day. 

~~~~  
Hellboy POV  
~~~~

The three day vigil done by myself and the other three is over. Emilia and I showered together, me finding solace in her body as our wet flesh twists about one another. She finished showering after we finished our mating, me having knotted outside her so we wouldn't be stuck once the water turned cold. She turned into a cat and went to her rooms to get new clothes while i finished showering. I get out a few minutes later after a silent crying fest, then dry off and put my socks, pants, boots, and belt on. I shave, thinking of Emilia. My thoughts are consumed with her. Beautiful Emilia. My Life Mate. It was a pleasant surprise for me. I finish shaving, wiping off my cheeks and throat and my goatee, and step out of my bathroom. On the table is some food. Emilia is laying on my bed, playing with my cats again. She looks up at me, and smiles beautifully.  
"Hello gorgeous." I murmur as I reach her, kissing her. She purrs. "Hey handsome." She murmurs. My eyes rake over her body, and my pants tighten. She's wearing these tiny shorts, and a tank top that is cut off right above her belly button, revealing a gold bar with a red gem twinkling up at me from her belly button. The Mating mark stands out stark against her skin, and my primal side purrs in satisfaction once again. "Belly ring." She explains. "I like it." I kiss her again. "Eat, luv. We have a mission." She tells me. I sighs. "Never any down time. I'll eat if you change into something less revealing." She laughs. "Can do." 

~~~~  
Emilia Pov  
~~~~

"This engraving here represents Sammy. The text reads one falls, two shall arise. Sammael. We'll have to nail 'em all at once. And the eggs." Manning moves around. "When we do, no mumbo jumbo." He sets a belt of explosives in front of where I'm sitting on Red's lap. "Double core, volcom 65. Grenades. We installed a handy little timer. You set, you walk away, pulls the safety pins. KABOOM. Easy to clean, easy to use." Red lights a cigar. I wrinkle my nose at him jokingly and he smiles and winks.  
~~~  
We are driving through snowy fields, Red and I in a giant crate. Reds radio crackles. I'm straddling his lap and he's groping my ass and kissing me, thrusting up to press his erection against my clothed core. Alexis and Pietro stayed back at base because Lexi is preggers. "Sparky to Big Red, do you read me? Come in." I hear Liz's voice. Red pulls back, and clicks the radio. "Sparky?" He snorts. "Who came up with that, Meyers?" Liz snickers. "Yeah, we're leaving the main road, so hang on." I stifle a moan until Red clicks his radio off as we are jostled and his erection rubs against my core. Red chuckles, voice husky. "This better be the place or I will puke." He grumbles and grimaces. I climb off his lap. He pouts. "If you puke, it ain't gonna be on me." I quip.  
The truck stops, the crate opens, and I burst out, tumbling to the ground with a groan of relief. "Sweet, solid ground!" I cheer, to everyones amusement. I stand and brush off my leather outfit. ( http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=181751125 ) Red loves my outfit, he kept saying so when he was mauling my neck in the crate and trying to convince me to go for a quickie with him. Liz is looking at something, and I follow her gaze only to freeze. This place. "You better come out and see." Liz tells Red. I just stand frozen.  
Red comes to stand between us as he stares at the cemetery. I swallow loudly. "I can take you to Rasputin's mausoleum, but we need to get Yvonne." I tell Red. "I don't know the way through. I was blindfolded when I went inside." I whisper. He looks concerned. "You know this place?" He asks. I nod. "Rasputin killed my mother, father, and youngest sister here." I tell him. "He consumed their life forces." I whisper.  
As we all enter the gates of the cemetery, Red takes my hand in his, and holds me to his side. It comforts me a bit.  
~~~  
"Forget it, we're never gonna find Rasputin's mausoleum." Manning complains. "It's a city, and it stinks. We should go check into the hotel and regroup. After breakfast. I think what we have to do here is we have to make a grid and we go in by quadrants. Maybe, uh, satellite photography." Red and I approach his side. He's such a damn pussy. Red pats his shoulder. "Let me ask for directions." Red says, and tugs me past the wuss. "Where ya goin'?" he shouts after us.  
~~~  
I lead Red directly to Yvonne's grave, but he wanted to pet me so halfway there I shifted into a cat and have been in his arms the rest of the way. We approach Yvonne's grave, and he rips it open. He jumps it, while I remain on the earth above him. "Hi there." He raises Yvonne from the dead. The skeleton chokes out dust, sits up, and asks what we want. Red picks him up and puts him over his shoulder as he explains. I shift into an arctic wolf and trot alongside him as he walks.  
Some "WTH's" and Red teasing the group later, we head directly to the mausoleum, me leading the way. We enter it as Red translates for Yvonne. "Yvonne says there's a whole network of tunnels down here. Goes on for miles. Stay close everynody."  
"You better be right about this." Manning says. I snap my teeth at him and he recoils. Red laughs. "We'll be alright as long as we don't separate." I groan, and the group gets separated by walls shooting up from the floor. I shift into human form. "Red, babe, you jinxed us!" I call out from the other side of the wall separating us. "Kitten!" He shouts! "I'm fine, babe!" I reassure him through the comm link. There's a two minute pause, then Red's voice comes gently through the comm. "Baby girl, the plan is to just keep going forward. We will see each other again soon, if I have anything to say about it." He murmurs sweetly. I smile. "I trust you. And I love you." I whisper the last part reverently. There is no hesitation before I hear him say a warm "I love you, too."  
Shrugging, I skip down the only exit to my area, a set of stairs. It's dark. I'm bored.  
~~~  
I went down a looooooonnnnnggggggg set of stairs and now I am on the base part of a giant cavern, high above me is a bridge. I jump in shock when a piece of railing drops beside me with a clang. I click on Red's comm. "Luv, I've got falling railing pieces. Are you up on a long bridge with no other railings and a giant drop?" I ask. There's a short pause. "Baby! Yes, I am. Where are you?" He asks. "Below you. I almost got hit with the railing." I say. "I'm sorry, are you okay!?" He asks. I giggle. "I said ALMOST, handsome. Now, I don't have enough energy reservoir filled for me to turn into anything that flies, so I'm gonna stick down here. Be careful. I'm going across the main floor below you." Another pause. "Okay. Mannings being an ass. A bossy one, at that." I laugh. "See you on the other side, babe." I say, then click off my comm and start jogging across the main floor. I can hear the cadence of their voices as they argue, then suddenly there's a huge BOOM. I look up, my eyes going wide in horror when I see chunks of rock falling fast towards me. I break into a sprint as I hear a male voice scream, then Yvonne's shout.  
I BARELY clear the debris that fell, but I didn't stop running. Good thing, too. Something is taking out the bridge Red and Manning are on, and It's falling towards me.  
"Red!" I shout through my comm link. "Kitten!" He shouts back. "Are you okay!?" We ask at the same time. I go to answer with a slightly hysterical giggle, then I curse over the link. I take a running leap and dive through a door just before it closes and a giant piece of bridge falls where I had just been. I take a moment to gasp in air, then start running again as the tunnel I'm in shakes. "KITTEN!" I finally hear through the ringing in my sensitive ears. "Red, I'm okay. Nearly got squished, but I am okay. I got to safety. I'm heading up a flight of steps now. I can hear the other group about a half mile above me." I calm him. He breathes out. "Okay, Manning and I are safe, too. We got through the door and off the bridge. We found Kroenen. We are going in." He whispers faintly. "Be careful." I whisper back to him.  
I jog up the first flight of steps, then down a hallway before I meet a set of three stairs in three different directions. The one on the right leads back to the cavern I was in, no thanks. The one of the left leads deeper into the mausoleum. The one straight ahead leads up. I'll take up. I jog up the steps, cursing the fact that I didn't sleep for three days after Trevor died. My near empty energy reservoir could be the death of us all. Unless I find something to drain of energy... A Sammael should do. At the end of the next hallway, I change direction towards the sound of the Sammael. I ignore the group above me. I'll run into them sometime later maybe.  
"Kitten?" Reds voice crackles through the comm. "Yeah?" I ask. "We killed Kroenen. Where are you?" He asks. "Looking for some Sammael. My energy reservoir is near depleted from the Vigil we did. I need to steal energy from somewhere." I tell him. "Don't! Please don't get hurt." His voices becomes higher pitched for a moment. "I won't. I'll just sneak up and steal it's energy. It won't be able to fight back." I explain. " I love you." He whispers.  
"I love you, too." I whisper back.  
~~~  
I drop the Sammael in my hands. My energy reservoir is fuller, but no where near completely. I'll just have to drain the lot of them. I enter their nesting chambers, throwing my hands out so they are all frozen. Golden light comes from them all, and the eggs. The lights meet, and swirl towards me. I hear Meyers, Liz, and another agent enter the room behind me. I open my mouth, the golden light pouring into me, and I can feel my energy reservoir filling rapidly. I hear Liz talking faintly behind me, and the last of the light enters me just as Red falls through the ceiling. I drop my hands, and the sammael all turn to dust simultaneously. I groan, cracking my neck. "It feels good to be full again." I murmur. Red splashes through the water and to me, lifting me up and kissing him as he twirls. I laugh.  
"Hey, handsome." I whisper to him. He grins. "Hey gorgeous." I kiss him again. "Come on. I know where to find what needs to be destroyed." I whisper. He raises his eyebrow. I blush, and look away. "Grigori.. Had an obsession with me. Kept kidnapping me at one point. I know a lot about him..." I mutter, shrugging. He is silent for a moment, then scowls. "That little p-" I interrupt. "Babe, it's okay. Calm yourself. Today he dies. I swear it." ~~~ Red, Meyers and I are traveling down a hallway. We took Liz and Manning back up to the surface, the other agent died because one of the Sammael hadn't been in the area the others were so I didn't kill it. We had circled around to the Cathedral in the back of the cemetery. We entered through a window after I had ensured Grigori and stupid Haupstein were gone. I broke a window, and we tumbled in. To the right of us, is shackles planted in the floor and the gates to the Nether world were the Beasts reside. To the left is a sacrificial alter. For Liz, no doubt. Grigori doesn't exactly know I'm with Red and Meyers and them. I eye the way that Grigori and Haupstein left, then look towards the Gate. "This ends here." I growl, stalking over to it and placing my hands against the back of it. I close my eyes, roll my shoulders, then feel the Change roll over me. I open my now bright gold eyes, and bare my sharpened incisors, shoving the Gates with all my might. It teeters, then goes crashing to the floor, a huge boom sounding and the floor reverberating with the force of the Gate crashing on it. The Gate shatters, it's pieces spilling forth. I hear two pairs of running feet from the hallway that Grigori and Haupstein were traveling down, and I grab both my handguns. I hear Grigori chant something, then the skitter and thuds of hellhounds racing towards us. I move forward easily, placing myself halfway between Red and Meyers, and the hellhounds and Grigori and Haupstein. The hounds, looking vastly different from the usual Sammael, come charging around the corner and into the sanctuary. I shoot the first two in between the eyes, the special silver bullets containing liquid UV dropping them permanently. I do the same with the next two, but the two after that I shoot through the hearts. I sheath my handguns, and unsheath my shotgun from my back. cocking it, I aim and hit the next hellhound in the heart, this one twice as big as the first six and looking more Lykan then hellhound. It only slows the beast, and I cock the shotgun again, this time hitting it between it's eyes. It stops, but doesn't die. It makes strangled noises as it still comes towards me. I stride towards it, throwing my shotgun aside to pull my large hunting knife from my thigh. I move towards it, slamming the blade into it's temple and yanking it out in one fluent motion as I pass. It drops, dead, as Haupstein comes out of the hallway first. Taking my throwing daggers in hand, all three, I throw them. She stops for a moment, surprised, as one hits her heart, one her right knee, and one in her throat. Seemingly ignoring the life threatening daggers in her body, she tries to step forward, but crumbles to her knees. I use my hunting knife, and cut her head off in a swiping motion. I yank my daggers from her body, sheathing them and making a mental note to clean them later before they stain. I sheath my hunting knife. "Kitten!" I hear Red yell, running towards me, now freed from the probable shock he was in. I pull one of my handguns, and hold it so it's pointed at a space a little above my height. Grigori rounds the corner, stopping short in surprise at the sight of me. "Emilia?" He breathes, eyes wide in shock. I smirk. "Hello, Grigori." I say, then pull the trigger. His body falls back as if in slow motion, and I lower my arm to my side in that time. Red reaches me just as Grigori hits the ground, and yanks me into his arms. "Kitten, don't do that again!" He whispers vehemently. I look up at him. "Never again." I murmur, my eyes searching his. He crushes my mouth to his with a grin. We pull away, then turn from Grigori's body. Red takes my right hand in his left, and I squeeze his hand reassuringly. We walk towards Meyers. We have almost reached him when a sound comes from behind us. Confused, I turn to look, only for my eyes to go big. One of the Dark Ones, the Beasts, bursts from Grigoris chest. We stand in shock as it writhes, and grows some. Snapping out of it, I turn to Meyers, grab him and run. I toss him as gently as possible out the window, then turn to Red. "I have three grenades. We have to make this count." I whisper. The Dark One screeches, and I look around in panic. I turn to my right, then still. "There! Up there!" I point, then push Red. "Move, move! We have to get up there!" He climbs up to the vantage point easily, and I scramble up after him. The Dark One is about the size of a yacht at the moment, I hold two grenades, and hand Red the third. "Pull the pins when it opens its mouth, and throw!" I order. The Dark One turns at my voice, and screeches again. "NOW!" I scream, pulling the pins at the same time and throwing the grenades. Red's grenade follows both of mine, and the creature swallows them. I grab him, turn, and dive through the window behind us, counting down the seconds. My wings rip from my back, and I transform midair into a dragon type creature, easily carrying Red and snatching up Meyers and flying from the Cathedral. We reach the gates where Liz and Mannings are waiting, and I drop the other two and drop down in my human form into Reds arms just as my counting hits 'Ten', and the grenades go off. There's three successive booms, and I see part of the Cathedral crumble. The Dark One is silent, and I can sense it's presence is gone from this world. "Did we do it?" Liz asks. I grin. "We did it!" I shout, wrapping my arms around Red's neck. He spins me, laughing, and kisses me. I am smiling like a loon when we pull apart, just like everyone else. "Let's go home." I say. Red smiles. "Home it is." ~FIN~


End file.
